lion_kinglion_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Mzingo
"This will be worth keeping an eye on." : ― Mzingo is an antagonistic vulture who appears The Lion Guard''and ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. He is an Outlander and one of Janja's affiliates, as well as the leader of his owncommittee. Appearance Mzingo's feathers are colored a very dark blue, paler on undersides of his wings and tail. His wings are three shades of blue, starting out dark blue, changing to a slightly lighter shade along the center, and finally becoming a pale gray-blue. He has a thick white ruff of feathers around his neck that extends down past his wings. He has black eyes, with purple lower lids and deep pink upper lids. His neck and head are both dull pink, with darker skin around his face. A smooth, triangular blue crest rises from the back of his head, forming a recurved spike. Three smaller spikes of this crest reach down towards his black eyebrows. His long, wide beak is bicolored; it is mostly a dull yellowish gold, but the curved part of his upper beak is red-orange. His legs are the same yellow as much of his beak, ended in sharp black talons. Personality Mzingo is opportunistic and sneaky.1 He shares a desire with the hyenas to eat at his leisure, no matter the effect on the Circle of Life, and cares nothing for the other animals of the Pride Lands. He has a dry and sarcastic demeanor, and he speaks with a sense of eloquence. Despite how devious Mzingo is, he is quite dignified. He is more sophisticated than his hyena allies, as he and his committee work in a parliament. However, he is also willing to dismiss parliamentary procedure if there is a good opportunity.2 History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Mzingo serves as Janja's majordomo, reporting any suspicious activity to him. When he overhears Kion talking about the Lion Guard, he reports back to Janja, who launches an attack on the Pride Lands. During the attack, Mzingo is defeated by Ono, a member of the Guard, who knocks him into a bush Can't Wait to be Queen When Simba puts Kiara in charge of the Pride Lands, he expresses his worries to Nala. Unbeknownst to the two, they have been spied on by Mzingo, who resolves to keep an eye on the doings of the Pridelanders. Not long after this, the vulture observes Kion bad-mouthing his sister, and he decides to tell Janja what's going on. Traveling to Janja's den, Mzingo reports to Janja and explains that Kion and Kiara are fighting in the wake of Simba's departure. Janja decides to take advantage of the family struggles and instructs Mzingo to take a special message to Kiara. As Kiara looks out over her kingdom, Mzingo lands on the peak of Pride Rock and offers a peace proposal to the young queen. Though suspicious, Kiara listens as Mzingo tells her that Janja wishes to meet her at Broken Rock, which serves as neutral ground between the Pride Lands and the Outlands. Kiara promises to think the offer over, and Mzingo flies away. "Eye of the Beholder" During a meeting with his flock, Mzingo allows a late Mwoga to join. Mwoga quickly explains that Ono has lost his vision, and Mzingo calls for the flock to deliberate over how they should proceed. "The Search for Utamu" When Fuli overexerts herself on a mission, she becomes so exhausted that she collapses beneath the tree of Mzingo's flock. After the flock sings "All Hail the Vultures", they spot Fuli resting beneath their tree and resolve to make her into their next meal. Fuli is set upon on all sides by Mzingo and his flock, but just in time, the Lion Guard fights them off, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blow the flock away. Once the vultures are gone, Fuli thanks her friends for saving her and promises to wait for them on the next mission. Trivia * Mzingo could be seen as the villain counterpart of Zazu. ** Both are birds who serve a leader (Mzingo serves Janja whilst Zazu serves Simba (formerly Mufasa). ** Both speak with English accents. Category:Lion Guard Villain Category:Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Reformed Characters